


Hanukkah at The Ramons

by President_Zebra



Series: Killervibe Week 2020 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Free day, Hanukkah, Kidfic, Killervibe Week, Killervibe Week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26017423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/President_Zebra/pseuds/President_Zebra
Summary: When Caitlin loses her father's famous latke recipe, it's up to Cisco to save Hanukkah.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Caitlin Snow
Series: Killervibe Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1884763
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Killervibedaily Events





	Hanukkah at The Ramons

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm Jewish so I'm very excited to post this one. I really hope you all enjoy it! :D

Caitlin opened the door to see Lily and Clarissa holding a container of latkes on the other side of the door. Caitlin smiled at them as Lily wheeled her mother over the threshold.

“Lily, Clarissa, you’re here early.” Caitlin pondered, confused. She checked her watch quickly before she heard footsteps from behind her. An arm came around her side and rested on her waist as she felt a kiss to her temple.

“Lily, it’ so good to see you! Where’s Ronnie?” Cisco said as he released Caitlin and went to give Lily a hug followed by Clarissa.

“His flight gets in at around 6:00 and he said he’d be here by dinner, ” Lily smiled as she hugged Caitlin. 

“And we’re here early because Cisco told us to come at 5:30.” Clarissa continued for her. Caitlin nodded but snuck a glance at Cisco who chuckled slightly. 

“Well, it’s not that big of a deal but the apricot chicken isn’t even done marinating,” Caitlin said as her tone began to rise in panic. Cisco came to her side and rested his palm at the small of her back, rubbing small circles on her back in the opening of her dress. 

“Cait, it’s fine. The food will be fine.” Cisco soothed, whispering into her ear. Lily smiled as Cisco took their coats and hung them in the closet by the door. “Shall we then?” Cisco asked as he guided the three women to the living room. 

"Mom the Chicken's done marinating,” Benji said, coming into view. Caitlin excused herself and went into the kitchen.

“Hi Aunt Lily, Aunt Rissa, Happy Hanukkah,” Benji said with a wave flopping on the couch, pulling Nieve onto his lap. Cisco cleared his throat and looked at Benji. Benji put Nieve down and got up to hug Clarissa and Lily.

“Where’s your sister?” Lily asked looking up at Cisco.

“Maya’s teaching the cat how to play dreidel,” Benji said, taking a piece of gelt out of his pocket and unwrapping it. Cisco shook his head at his son. 

“Yeah, he was unamused this morning when she tried the first time.” Cisco continued. Lily wheeled her mother’s Wheelchair into the center of the living room and sat down next to her in one of the open seats.

“Hey Honey?” Cisco heard Caitlin call from down the hall. “Could you come here a minute?” Her tone was laced with worry, something he only heard during meta attacks or awkward one-offs with Dr. T. Cisco put down his glass and excused himself from the conversation. 

He all but ran to his wife, stopping mid-stride when he didn’t see anything visibly wrong. Caitlin was rushing around the kitchen, hair falling out of her pinned up bun, apron tied around her waist. Opening, and closing cabinets, sifting through drawers.

“Hey, hey, hey.” He soothed, coming up behind her and putting a reassuring hand on her forearm. “What is it?”

“It’s gone!” She stated loudly, releasing her arm from his hold and continuing her search. Cisco took in a deep breath, brushing the hair out of his face and walking over calmly to his wife.

“Caitlin, mi cariña , deep breath in,” He put his hands on her waist. “Deep breath out.” He completed. 

“Can you please tell me what’s upsetting you this much?” Caitlin sighed, wiping a fallen tear from her cheek.

“My dad’s latke recipe.” She whispered. “I lost it.” 

Cisco had lived through the many years of hearing about the grand dish that was Mister Dr. Snow’s famous latkes. Caitlin had made them a few times in the years since they had gotten married. But when the kids were born, Hanukkah was always too hectic to make them every December.

Lily had informed Caitlin back at thanksgiving that this would most likely be Clarissa’s last Hanukkah. Caitlin had nodded, promising her it would be a spectacular 8 nights. 

Caitlin had been planning the 7th-night festivities for weeks, Cisco had watched her scour the internet for the best recipes, best attire, everything. 

But at this moment, he knew, it was all over for her. 

“Oh no, mi querida, the night’s not ruined no.” Cisco hugged her close, combing his hands through her hair slowly. 

“How about this, I’ll use a basic recipe off the internet, and,” He paused, pulling away so he could look into her eyes. “I’ll test different ingredients out and you tell me if it tastes like his, okay?” 

Caitlin smiled, untying the apron from around her waist and putting the head loop over his shoulders. He kissed her cheek, tying the fabric around his waist. Caitlin pulled out a stool from the kitchen island, sitting down and crossing her legs.

Cisco opened his laptop and searched for a random recipe on google, getting out all the ingredients and other things he guessed maybe we’re a part of the original recipe and started shaving the potatoes. 

* * *

“Oh my god, Cisco these are delicious,” Caitlin exclaimed when she had taken a bite out of one of the samples. Cisco smiled, untying his apron and hanging it up on one of the hooks. He finished up the last few batches as his wife began plating the chicken and putting the applesauce and sour cream on a plate.

“Benji, come set the table!” Caitlin called to her son, hearing footsteps growing closer she told him where to set the plates and how to set the place settings.

Dinner went off without a hitch. They said the blessings and lit the candles. Caitlin looked across the table at Cisco.

“Thank you!” She mouthed gratefully. Cisco smiled at his wife and then at his son and daughter.

Ronnie joined them later, kissing his mother on the cheek as she chided him for being late. 

Ronnie played dreidel with Benji and Maya as Clarissa watched them.

“Thank you so much for doing this Caitlin, my mom is very thankful,” Lily told Caitlin as they were sharing a glass of wine in the kitchen. 

“I couldn’t have done it alone.” She smiled, chancing a glance at Cisco clearing the table. Lily nodded, clinking her glass with the other woman’s.

Later that night, when the Steins had left and the kids had gone to bed, Caitlin was curled into his side as he put an arm around her side. 

“Thank you for tonight,” She looked up at him. He nodded, kissing her hairline. 

Cisco smiled out at the fireplace, leaning his head against his wive’s. 

“Happy Hanukkah, Cisco.” She whispered.

They fell asleep on the couch, awoken to the sound of feet on hardwood when Maya and the dog came running down the stairs, in the morning.

Cisco couldn’t have thought of any other way to spend the last night. 

Just him, his kids, his dog, his cat, and his wife, all curled up on the couch watching the hallmark channel. 

That night, after they had finished the leftover latkes and had put away the menorah, and the kids were asleep once again. Caitlin fell asleep in his arms. 

Cisco looked down at his wife. “I saved your ass this time,” He chuckled to himself.

“Happy Hanukkah, Caitlin” He whispered into her hair, as he fell asleep himself.

Another successful Hanukkah was in the books.

Years later, Caitlin would tell the story, of how the famous Ramon Latkes had popped into existence.

And she would always remark “They were the absolute best Latkes I had ever eaten.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I headcanon Caitlin as Jewish :)


End file.
